This invention relates to a fluid filter and method of separating entrained particulate matter from a moving fluid stream, such as air. The present invention is best utilized in spacious, enclosed environments, such as textile processing and yarn manufacturing plants, where the quality of air must be periodically monitored and continuously improved by filtration.
As a result of financial, environmental, and health-related concerns, proper air filtration in work facilities has become a high priority. A substantial portion of dust, lint, and other particulate matter entrained in the air stream can be removed from the air stream by filtration, thus allowing conditioned air to be cleaned and recycled back into the work place. The recycling of conditioned air substantially reduces the cost of heating and cooling the facility. Moreover, proper air filtration reduces the costs associated with frequent cleaning and necessary repair of machines exposed to unclean air environments. Cleaner machines produce a better quality product and require less maintenance. In addition, proper air filtration provides a healthier work environment, and reduces discharge of unclean air from the work place to the atmosphere.
Prior air filtration methods and devices of the past suffer from drawbacks, such as low filtering capacity and efficiency. Government agencies such as OSHA and the EPA have established guidelines and minimum standards of air quality which must be met by many industrial and commercial companies, both large and small. This heightened awareness has increased the need for efficient and effective means of cleaning the air within industrial and commercial settings.
The present invention addresses the problems of prior art filters by providing a single stage fluid filter which is relatively small with high filtering capacity and efficiency. The invention includes a large surface area of filtration media, and a cleaning device for periodically cleaning the filtration media.